CATS: The Reality Show
by I.Wub.Tuggy
Summary: An interactive, unscripted jumble of Cats drama! Includes Bomba, Tugger, Quax, Cass, Cori, Tanto, Vic, Mungo, and Teazer! Rated T for language and suggestive themes. R&R!
1. Sneak Peak

Hey readers, my name's Carly and this is my very first fan fiction story ever! It really doesn't have a plot yet, this is kind of a sneak peek, but I'm sure the story will progress in future episodes. Read below to learn how to help make the plot more scandalous and juicy! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats and I never will :)

**CATS: THE REALITY SHOW**

*Theme song plays*

"It's those adorable cats, that you love and adore. They'll take your heart with one simple purr. I can guarantee they'll have you begging for more. You'll fall head over heels for their cuddly, soft fur! It's… the CATS!"

**Hostess (we'll call her Jenna): **Hello jellicles and pollicles across the nation! My name is Jenna Wadsworth and this is the sneak peak of CATS! *Over exaggerated grin* Today we'll be peeking in on the real life of a few of your favorite junkyard felines including Bombalurina, The Rum Tum Tugger, Quaxo, Cassandra, Coricopat, Tantomile, Victoria, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer! We will include unscripted footage of the lives of these ever-so-lively toms and queens, along with one-on-one interviews that you, the viewers, can contribute to. All you have to do is send your question/comment in a review of the episode and it will be read on next showing of your new favorite show, CATS! Well, since we only have an hour's time, we should get going! Enjoy!

*Camera zooms in on the den of Quaxo where he stands in front of a half-shattered car mirror, adjusting his tuxedo-like coat. Victoria, his younger sister, lies on a musty, old rug as she watches a fly buzz around her face*

**Quaxo: **Victoria, I know you are young and don't know any better, but would you please kill that fly. Do you know how many diseases that bug could carry?

**Victoria: **Quit being like daddy, (Bustopher Jones) Bubby. We live in a junkyard and we eat mice. I don't think this poor, little bug is going to hurt us. Besides, I don't wanna kill him, I feel bad for him because he's so small. The world must seems so giant and scary to him!

**Quaxo: **Ahh, Vicky. Sometimes, I don't understand little siblings, but I'm glad I have a caring younger sister like you instead of a rebel kitten.

**Victoria: **Awh! *Looks up at Quaxo with admiring eyes* I'm so glad I have a responsible bubby like you instead of some strict, old fart! *Giggles*

**Quaxo: **Victoria, why don't you go and run along with your friends?

**Victoria: **Okay, I will, soon. Quax?

**Quaxo: **Yes?

**Victoria: ***Has a slightly upset look in her eyes* Do you ever get lonely?

**Quaxo: **Well, yes. Everyone gets lonely, Vic. There's so much more I could say, but you go run with your kitten friends. We'll discuss this later. I love you.

**Victoria: **I love you too, bubby.

*The two share a quick nuzzle filled with family love as the camera focuses in on Bombalurina sitting comfortably on a torn up chair in her den. A sudden knock is heard on the door*

**Bombalurina: **Who is it?

**Tugger: ***In a flirtatious accent* Meow.

**Bombalurina: **Oh, Tugger. Don't you have some kittens to flirt with or something? I'm relaxing.

**Tugger: **No, ma'am. I think I've outgrown the little ones. I'd much rather have a queen. In fact, a red queen with a white chest and black spots. Any idea where I can find one?

**Bombalurina:** Yeah, go find your sister-in-law (Demeter).

**Tugger: **No, I was thinking someone that looked similar to her but a little taller and leaner.

**Bombalurina:** Get lost, Tug.

**Tugger: **Ah, I see, you're just playing hard to get. Typical Bomba.

**Bombalurina: **You're always on the wrong side of every door, including this one.

**Tugger: **Well, I just got home, so now I'd like to get about. Come catch a mouse or two with me. I'm starving.

*Silence from Bomba*

**Tugger: ***In that irresistible tone* Meow.

**Bombalurina: **I'll be right out.

*Tugger grins to himself as he waits, a little impatiently, outside of Bombalurina's den. The camera now pans over to Cassandra, a sleek, beautiful cat. She is laying on the edge of a stone wall*

**Cassandra (to herself): **I wish someone paid a bit more attention to me. *Glances over at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sitting under a tree, plotting their next burglary* Even the bad guys have mates or friends. Everyone does, except me.. and Quaxo. Am I not good enough?

*Cassandra sighs as the camera shifts over to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer*

**Rumpleteazer: ***Signature laugh* Mungo, I am so excited for this next burglary. We'll be eatin' good for a long, long time, righ'? *Grins*

**Mungojerrie:** You betcha, sister. So, let's get this correc'. You'll go in through the back door, and I'll climb in through the roof, righ'? *Grins*

**Rumpleteazer: **Righ'. *Nudges brother* Now, which was which cat?

*The camera zooms out as the two share a laugh and takes the viewers directly to a scene of Coricopat and Tantomile just sitting across from each other in an open field, staring into each others eyes*

**Coricopat (telepathically to Tantomile): **I'm sorry, Tanto. I know you're upset, but can we please practice a little more?

**Tantomile (telepathically to Coricopat): **Cori, I'm not in the mood. Can't your powers wait a little longer to be strengthened? I'm in a terrible mood.

**Coricopat: **I know, sister. We'll work things out though, I promise.

**Tantomile:** I don't know how much longer I can go without being told the true facts. A childhood of raising myself was miserable, but I just ignored the emotions. But now, as an adult, I just want to know, I have nothing to look forward to.

**Coricopat: **I know. I wish I knew our parents too.

*The screen fades out*

Jenna: Now that you've got a general idea of our cats and the troubles they face, I would like to inform you once again of the way you can contribute to the show! Just send any questions for the cats/comments about the show/suggestions in a review or a private message and then next episode, your feedback will be presented! Thanks for watching and I hope you get involved with us! Tune in for the season premier, coming soon to a fan fiction site near you!


	2. Episode 1

Hi (: I hope you all are enjoying the fic so far. Sorry for the slow update, my laptop crashed, my I'm managing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats, sadly ):

* * *

><p>*Theme song plays*<p>

**Jenna:** Good afternoon, all you Cat fanatics! Welcome to the first real episode of CATS: The Reality Show! First, let me apologize for the wait, our producers had a technical difficulty when trying to film the show. (In other words, I'm freakin' writing on Notepad right now..) But sure enough, we found a way to improvise until the problems are solved. Well, there's no use in wasting time, so let's get going!

*The camera fades in, showing Cassandra lazily bathing in the sun while a few kittens play around the outskirts of her den. The kittens include Jemima, Victoria, Electra, and Etcetera. The kittens are playing Tail Tag (a game like tag, except the person who is "it" has to touch another kitten with their tail)*

**Jemima:** *Giggling* You're it, Etcetera!

**Etcetera:** Not for long! *Chases Victoria around until she is tagged*

**Victoria:** Awh, great! *Giggles* Ready or not here I come!

**Electra:** That's Hide and Seek, Victoria. *Smirks*

**Victoria:** *Embarrassed* Oh yeah.. *Starts chasing Electra around for revenge*

**Electra:** *Sings* You can't catch me! Na na na na, boo boo!

**Victoria:** *With a swift dancer's leap and spin, tags Electra with her furry, white tail* *Sings* Yes I can! Na na na na, boo boo!

**Electra:** *Glares*

**Jemima:** Let's call it a game, girls.

*The other kittens agree. Jemima starts walking towards the junkyard, ready to search for Grizabella. Electra and Etcetera run towards towards the junkyard, as well, looking for Tugger. Victoria decides to just lay in the field for a while, since she has nothing better to do. Cassandra approaches her*

**Cassandra:** Hi, Vicky. I saw you guys playing tag. You're one fast little kitten! *Smiles a friendly grin*

**Victoria:** *Smiles back* Thanks, Cassandra.

**Cassandra:** You're welcome. Why didn't you leave with the rest of the kittens?

**Victoria:** Well, I don't feel like dancing today, and I'm not exactly in the mood to go look for Grizabella or Tugger. My bubby tells me not to waste my time on him, he says he's a "terrible bore".

**Cassandra:** *Laughs* Oh, I can see where he's coming from. Speaking of your bubby, where is he?

**Victoria:** I think he might be at our den. I'm not sure.

**Cassandra:** Oh, alright. I might need to pay him a visit later.

**Victoria:** *Being a little nosy* Why?

**Cassandra:** No particular reason, I just want to speak to him. Vicky, can I tell you a secret?

**Victoria:** Of course! I won't tell anyone. *Smiles*

**Cassandra:** *Whispers* Between you and I, I'm a bit lonely, and I've noticed your brother barely hangs out with anyone. Do you think he would like to become friends with me?

**Victoria:** Well, I suppose he would like to get to know you better. Just don't rush him into friendship, he's not the most outgoing person. *Whispers* And between you and I, he told me he was lonely the other day.

**Cassandra:** *Smiles* Thanks, Vicky. I'll see you around.

**Victoria:** *Smiles back* Bye, Cassy!

*The camera now switches to a room with navy paint on the walls, a few lights, and a big, fluffy, grey chair. Victoria is sitting comfortably in the chair*

**Jenna (just her voice):** Hi, Victoria welcome to the behind the scenes room! May I ask you a few questions?

**Victoria:** Sure!

**Jenna:** Okay, here we go. Question number one: Are you enjoying being filmed all day?

**Victoria:** Well yes, I guess. I'm just not used to recieving attention unless I'm dancing. But now, everyone can see the real me, and I'm not ashamed of it! *Grins*

**Jenna:** *Laughs* Question number two: What did you think about the conversation you had with Cassandra today?

**Victoria:** I was actually surprised to be talking to her. I know all the jellicles, but I'm not close with a lot of them, including Cassandra. She's seems very nice though, and I hope that she and my brother become friends!

**Jenna:** Thanks, Victoria. That's all for now!

*The camera switches back to a view of the junkyard, showing Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer practicing their cartwheel move*

**Mungojerrie:** Ready? Let's try again.

**Rumpleteazer:** Err, Mungo. My head is dizzy!

**Mungojerrie:** C'mon, one more time.

*Coricopat, who is sitting on a tire, clears his throat*

**Coricopat:** You're going to drop her this time. I wouldn't do it if I were you.

**Mungojerrie:** *Offended* Wha' do you know?

**Coricopat:** A lot more than you do..

**Mungojerrie:** C'mon, Teazer, let's go!

**Rumpleteazer:** Alrigh'..

*The two start their cartwheel and on the third time around, Mungojerrie's hand slips and he loses balance, dropping Rumpleteazer straight on her head*

**Rumpleteazer:** OWW! Mungo, you dumbass!

**Mungojerrie:** *Worried* Oh my Eva'lasting Cat! Teazer! Are you alrigh'?

**Rumpleteazer:** *Yells* NO!

**Coricopat:** I know this isn't the time to say this, but.. I told you so.

**Mungojerrie:** Shut it, you mind readin' freak!

**Coricopat:** Take her to Jennyanydots.

**Rumpleteazer:** *In pain* Ughhhhh..

**Mungojerrie:** *Picks her up* C'mon, let's go.

*The two walk towards Jennyanydots's den while the camera shows the behind the scenes room with Coricopat sitting in the chair*

**Jenna:** Hello, Coricopat. Do you mind answering a few questions?

**Coricopat:** *Can tell what the questions are going to be* My answers are: Honestly, no, I don't care. Yes. And,of course, I'm not heartless.

**Jenna:** *Sighs* Thanks..

*The camera now shows Bombalurina and The Rum Tum Tugger sitting under a tree in silence*

**Bombalurina:** Tugger, what's wrong?

**Tugger:** *Smiles* Nothing.

**Bombalurina:** Why are you so quiet?

**Tugger:** I just have a lot on my mind.

**Bombalurina:** Is it good or bad?

**Tugger:** Both, I'm so confused.

**Bombalurina:** *Inches closer to him* Tell me.

**Tugger:** Well, it's something you wouldn't expect of me.

**Bombalurina:** YOU'RE CUTTING YOUR MANE?

**Tugger:** *Laughs* No! Bomba, I just like spending time with you *Smiles*

**Bombalurina:** Hmm, you're right. I wouldn't expect that of you.

**Tugger:** *Gets closer to Bombalurina* I want to spend even more time together.

**Bombalurina:** *Sounding a little nervous* Uh, okay.

**Tugger:** What's wrong? *Pouts a little*

**Bombalurina:** I'm just so used to spending my "out-of-the-bedroom" life alone.

**Tugger:** *Nuzzles her* Change isn't always a bad thing.

**Bombalurina:** What has gotten into you Tug? You're being extremely nice.

Tugger: I don't know, Bomba. I'm just getting a bit tired of making the kittens squeal during the day. I just want to be closer to you. You know, I hate to admit this, but you're my only real friend besides my family.

**Bombalurina:** Awhh, Tugger. I'm flattered.

*Bombalurina thinks to herself: I just don't know if I'm ready for this..*

**Tugger:** Don't worry though, I won't act like this all the time. Meow. *Winks*

*The screen fades out and shows the behind the scenes room with The Rum Tum Tugger in the chair*

**Jenna:** Hi, Tugger. Can I ask a few questions?

**Tugger:** *Grins* Yeah.

**Jenna:** Well, you are the only jellicle to have a question from a viewer! This question is from Blazenair Alda. It reads,

_"I have two things I would to tell/ask Tugger. 1. I'm sorry for tormenting you! I didn't mean to hurt you... that much. 2. What is your opinion on John Partridge, Justin Bieber and Elaine Paige? Well... cheerio for now, Blaze. P.S I promise to be nicer! :)"_

**Tugger:** *Looks into the camera* First of all, I'd like to thank you for writing in. I love all my fans! I accept your apology. I'll admit, I used to be a jerk before I got all these new feelings for Bomba. Also, here are my opinions. John Partridge did a good job portraying my wild side, but I DO have a soft side, you know. Justin Beiber is uhh, not my favorite. But I will say that he is doing a good job at keeping it appropriate for his younger fans, unlike I do. *Winks* And as for Elaine Paige, I have great respect for her.

**Jenna:** Thanks, Tugger!

**Tugger:** No problem.

*The camera pans over to Quaxo, who is taking a walk around a field*

**Quaxo (to himself):** I don't know what I'm going to tell Victoria. I am lonely, but on many different levels. I'm lonely friend-wise, but I'm also lonely mate-wise. *Sighs* I know I'm supposed to be her big brother, but I'm not too good with these "talks".

*Now, the camera shows Coricopat and Tantomile sitting in their small, but well-decorated den*

**Tantomile:** Cori, I've never been so upset in my life.

**Coricopat:** I know, Tanto. Today is just not our day.

**Tantomile:** We have to find a way to locate our parents. It's Mother's Day, and I don't even know who my mother is.

**Coricopat:** Don't worry, we'll find them. I can't promise it will be easy though.

**Tantomile:** *Starts sobbing quietly* The worst part is, our powers won't help.. Can we start by asking Old Deuteronomy?

**Coricopat:** Yeah, that's a good place to start. *Hugs his sister consolingly*

*Tantomile quietly dries her tears as the two set of to find their leader. They find him sitting upon the big tire*

**Coricopat:** Hello. Are you busy? Tanto and I have a very important question to ask you..

**Old Deuteronomy:** Oh, well I'm never too busy to help. What do you need?

**Coricopat:** Tanto, would you like to ask him?

**Tantomile:** *Nods* I.. I want to know my parents. Can you help us?

**Old Deuteronomy:** Well, it's a long story and it may hurt your feelings..

**Tantomile:** *Starts sobbing*

*The screen fades out*

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna:<strong> Cliffhanger! You'll have to tune in next time to find out what happens next! I hope you all are enjoying CATS: The Reality Show so far. Remember, you can help make the plot more interesting by sending us questions or comments. Just write a review and anything you have to say will be put to mind. Hope to see you next episode!


	3. Episode 2

Hey, readers, if there are any..? I'm sorry this story has been so boring lately. I've only recieved one question and this is my first fanfic, so I'm still getting the hang of it. My computer still isn't working, so that's why the update is slow. Well, I hope this isn't boring you to death, enjoy the second episode!

* * *

><p>*Theme song plays*<p>

**Jenna:** Good evening! The season has officially started up! Tonight, there will be more drama, more love, and more pain. There's no time to waste, let's get going!

*The camera focuses in on Rumpleteazer who is laying in bed with a throbbing headache. Jennyanydots and Mungojerrie are beside her*

**Jennyanydots:** Is there any I can get you, dear? More medicine?

**Rumpleteazer:** Oh, no! If I took any more medicine, my head will blow righ' off ma head!

**Jennyanydots:** Oh, okay. Well, I'm here, honey!

**Mungojerrie:** *Squats down by his sister* I'm sorry, sis. You kno' it.

**Rumpleteazer:** Humphh.

**Mungojerrie:** Teazer.. c'mon. *Pouts a little* You kno' it was an accident.

**Rumpleteazer:** I migh' have a concussion! You shoulda listened to Cori.

**Mungojerrie:** That stupid mind readin' cat doesn't kno' a thing.

**Rumpleteazer:** *Rolls eyes* It's you who doesn't kno' a thing, Mungo.

**Mungojerrie:** I'm sorry!

**Rumpleteazer:** Forget about it. We have more importan' things to worry about..

*The camera flashes over to The Rum Tum Tugger, who is sitting in his den, admiring himself in a mirror*

**Tugger:** Who's a pretty kitty? Meow! *Winks*

*Bombalurina peeks her head in through the open front door*

**Bombalurina:** You are! You are!

**Tugger:** *Shock* What the hell?

**Bombalurina:** *Trying to imitate Tugger* Meow.

**Tugger:** No, try moving your lips more like this. *Moves his lips*

**Bombalurina:** *Tries and fails*

**Tugger:** *Struts towards the queen, shaking his hips about* Need help? A demonstration perhaps?

**Bombalurina:** Well, maybe.. *Winks*

**Tugger:** Like this. *Moves lips as he inches towards her face slowly*

**Bombalurina:** *Tries and almost accomplishes it*

**Tugger:** *Presses his lips against Bombalurina's and moves them around*

**Bombalurina:** *Steps away after a few seconds and looks Tugger right in the eye* Meow.

**Tugger:** There you go! *Winks*

*The two share an embrace as the camera shows Bombalurina in the behind the scenes room*

**Jenna:** Hey, Bomba. Will you answer a question?

**Bombalurina:** Sure.

**Jenna:** Are you honestly ready for a relationship with Tugger?

**Bombalurina:** Really, I'm not sure. I'm still young and playful. I don't want to feel tied down. But at the same time, I like Tugger and I do want to spend more time with him

**Jenna:** Thank you.

*Now, the camera shows Cassandra pacing about nervously*

**Cassandra:** Here it goes. *Repeats this to herself several times* Here it goes, here it goes. *Knocks on the door of Quaxo's den. The seconds that pass seem like hours*

**Quaxo:** *Answers door* Oh, Cassandra. Hello!

**Cassandra:** *With a relieved smile* Hi, Quaxo.

**Quaxo:** Uhm, come in.

**Cassandra:** Thanks! *Walks in the den and stands awkwardly, not knowing where to sit*

**Quaxo:** You can sit anywhere you'd like.

**Cassandra:** Thanks. *Sits down in a large, comfy, black chair*

**Quaxo:** *Glances out of the window* Cassandra, I'm sorry to be rude, but could you stay here for just a second? It looks like it's going to rain and I really need to bring Victoria inside.

**Cassandra:** Oh, it's fine, I understand! *Smiles*

*Quaxo walks out of the den to retrieve his sister and Cassandra decides to snoop around a bit*

**Cassandra (to herself):** I wonder if Quaxo is enjoying my company. I'm going to go look around in his bedroom.

*Cassandra goes into Quaxo's bedroom and starts looking through a drawer. She finds a map with a location circled on it. Just as she starts to close the drawer, she hears Quaxo come in through the den's door. She darts out of the bedroom, but not fast enough*

**Quaxo:** *Confused* Where you in my room?

**Cassandra:** Yeah, but I didn't mean to, I was looking for the restroom..

**Quaxo:** Oh, alright. Uhm, that way. *Points in the direction of the small, pale blue bathroom*

**Cassandra:** Thanks, I won't be long. *Walks into the bathroom and studies the map. She decides she is going to travel to the circled location. Walks back out into the living room*

**Cassandra:** Alright, I'm back. Hi, Victoria.

**Victoria:** *Giggles* Hi, Cassy!

**Quaxo:** Cassy?

**Victoria:** Yeah, it's my nickname for her! We're friends!

**Quaxo:** Huh, isn't that something. *Smiles at his little sister*

**Victoria:** Bubby, I wanna go back out and play!

**Quaxo:** It's going to rain, Vicky. I'm sorry.

**Victoria:** Can I go over to Jemima's house?

**Quaxo:** Well, yes, but her den is far away and I'm not too sure if I want you walking alone right before a storm.

**Cassandra:** Oh, uhm, I could walk her over there. My den is right around the corner from where Jemima lives and I really should get going, anyway.

**Quaxo:** Are you sure you don't mind?

**Cassandra:** No, not at all. *Inside, she's honestly disappointed in the lack of time they spent together*

**Quaxo:** Thanks, Cassandra, I appreciate it. And Victoria, I'll be at Jemima's in a few hours to pick you up. Hopefully the rain holds off.

*With that, Cassandra walked Victoria to Jemima's. She decided the map adventure would have to wait until the next day. A few hours later, as the darkness settles in, Quaxo picks Victoria up at Jemima's. As he knocks on the door of the den, thunder roars. As Victoria walks out of the den, rain starts to pour out of the sky. Quaxo and Victoria run to Cassandra's den and knock on the door*

**Cassandra:** *Answers door* Oh, hello?

**Quaxo:** We're going to have to stay here tonight..

*The camera now zooms to Coricopat and Tantomile with Old Deuteronomy*

**Tantomile:** *Nervous* Okay, I'm ready to hear about my parents.

**Old Deuteronomy:** What would you like to know first? Who they are or why you aren't with them?

**Tantomile:** Why..

**Coricopat:** *Comforts his sister*

**Old Deuteronomy:** A long time ago, your father was a good friend of our tribe. He was a very special cat. We were very close to him. Then, he met your mother. She wasn't a part of our jellicle tribe and back then, mating with an outside tribe member was unheard of. We let him choose to stay within the tribe or run off with your mom. Obviously, you know what he chose. They had two adorable twin kittens, you two. Oh and your father had, uh, special powers, which is why you two are physic. He was extremely clever. Your mom, although she loved him, did not trust him. Your father felt betrayed, and became involved in some very bad things. Your mother left him, and your he couldn't support you two. He left, and he is still continuing to do bad things. I found you two one day, and I knew who you were right away, you are look exactly like your mother.

*Tantomile sits there, sobbing uncontrollably while her brother continues to comfort her*

**Old Deuteronomy:** Would you like to know who, now?

**Tantomile:** *Nods and cries*

*The camera goes to the behind the scenes room with Tantomile*

**Jenna:** Hi, Tantomile. I know there has been a lot going on in your life, but do you mind answering a few questions?

**Tantomile:** No, I guess..

**Jenna:** You have a question from Jenna the Writer, she asks:

_Tantomile, don't feel too bad. I didn't celebrate mother's day with my mom either. I do have a question though. Does your brother have a crush on a Jellicle? If so, who is it?_

**Tantomile:** Thanks for the words. Uhm, I'm not sure if he has a crush on someone, but he's around Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer a lot. But I think he's just their friend. Ask him, if you really want to know.

**Jenna:** Thank you, Tantomile.

*The camera fades to black*

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna:<strong> Well, thanks for tuning in! Remember, viewers, the more questions we receive the better! Don't be afraid to review and interrogate our cats! Thanks, and be sure to stay updated!


	4. Episode 3

Hey again, readers! Apologies for the slow update, my computer crashed for a week. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it means so much! More questions to the cast would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>*Theme song plays*<p>

**Jenna:** Good evening, queens and toms! Welcome to CATS: The Reality Show! In the previous episode we learned some pretty interesting things, so let's see where tonight takes us. Enjoy!

*The camera shows The Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina laying beside one another in a clearing*

**Tugger:** Bomba, I don't know about you, but I love this extra time we are spending together. *Smiles, although both of them are looking up and the queen can't see his grin*

**Bombalurina:** *Hesitant* Yeah, Tug. Me too.

**Tugger:** Hmm.. *Sighs* What's wrong?

**Bombalurina:** Nothing..

**Tugger:** *Rolls over towards her and wraps one arm around her waist* Yes, there is. Tell me, I'm here to listen. *Kisses the tip of her furry ear*

**Bombalurina:** *Sighs again* I love that you are giving me a lot of attention.. but sadly, that's all I want. I don't want a relationship, and I don't want to be attached at the hip. I just want to kiss you when I'm lonely and be playful together. I don't want to fall asleep in your arms all the time, and I don't want to write long love letters to one another. I just want to be really good friends that kiss.

**Tugger:** *Hurt* Oh. *Removes his arm from her waist* Well..

**Bombalurina:** *Rolls over and pouts*

**Tugger:** I'll see you around, friend. Here's your kiss.. *Kisses her on the cheek and leaves*

*When Tugger gets a distance away from Bomba, he thinks of the pain he feels in his heart. He needs a way to win her love. How though?*

*Bombalurina stays in the clearing, pondering what she just said to the tom. Did she really mean to hurt him that bad? The camera now focuses in on the ever so dramatic Tantomile and Coricopat*

**Old Deuteronomy:** *Gently* Tantomile, are you sure you are emotionally ready to know who your parents are?

**Tantomile:** *Distraught and anxious* Yes! Just tell me already!

**Coricopat:** *Grabs her hand* Calm down, everything is going to be okay.

**Old Deuteronomy:** Your mother is a queen that is not a jellicle. She is about your height and very thin. Her name is Noella. She has a silvery coat with dark markings, similar to yours. But, the flicks of red-orange you get in your coat come from your father. He is also the reason you are able to easily communicate telepathically. It is sad to say, but he is Macavity. He's the reason for your dark auburn eyes with flakes of bright yellow that lead the pathway to your mysterious souls. After all, he is the mystery cat..

*Old Deuteronomy is interrupted by Tantomile sobbing*

**Tantomile:** *With terrorizing rage* That monster! He left us, and now he's trying to hurt the only people that care for us! I hate him! I truly do!

**Coricopat:** *Tries to calm her* It's okay, Tanto. Look. Listen to me. Tanto, we've lived her for years now, and you know that everyone cares for us and wants us here. We don't need him, sis. We've got all we need, right here.

*Tantomile is still sobbing uncontrollably*

**Old Deuteronomy:** I'll let you two go in a minute, but there is one more thing you must know.

**Coricopat:** Yes?

**Old Deuteronomy:** Because Macavity is your father, you have two half siblings. Their situation is similar to yours because their mother is also not a jellicle, so you may want to talk to them..

*Tantomile's crying softens as she looks the leader in the eyes*

**Tantomile:** *Whispers* Quaxo and Victoria..

*The camera shows the twin psychics in the interview room with Jenna*

**Jenna:** Hello, you two. I know things are extremely hard right now for you family, but would you please answer a few questions?

*The cats nod*

**Jenna:** Great. So, the first comment is for Tantomile. CrazyForCoricopat wrote,

"_Tantomile - Don't worry. My mom died in January. I didn't spend mothers day with her either. Don't feel bad :) You're not alone._

**Tantomile:** *Slight smile* Well, thanks. And I'm glad you're crazy for my brother.

**Jenna:** The next question is for Cori. It's from Jenna the Writer. She writes,

"_Cori, I have a question. Who do you like in the tribe, because your sister wouldn't tell me."_

**Coricopat:** Well, no one in particular. But, I think Jemima is the prettiest female and Rumpleteazer has the best personality.

**Jenna:** Alright, and the next question is another for Tanto. Blazenaire Alda writes,

"_Tantomile, how exactly do you control your psychic abilities? Sometimes I can tell what people are going to say before they actually say it."_

**Tantomile:** Well, I guess it's all natural. It comes so easily because, as you've heard, I got my powers from my.. *Lip quivers* father.. *Breaks down crying*

**Jenna:** Okay, maybe that's enough. Thanks for you time you two..

*The camera pans to Mungojerrie who is pacing around Rumpleteazer's bed*

**Rumpleteazer:** You kno' wha' I mean, righ'?

**Mungojerrie:** Yes, but I don't wan' to talk 'bout it. *Sighs* To tell ya the truth, I'm scared, Teazer..

**Rumpleteazer:** You have ta' do it, Mungo. I'm hurt and there's work ta' be done!

**Mungojerrie**: But, I haven't been on a burglary alone since a was a lil' kit. I'm a nervous wreck.

**Rumpleteazer:** Man up! Geesh, ever since you dropped me you've been a lil' wussy about ev'rythin'.

**Mungojerrie:** *Hurt* Well, sorry for bein' more careful.. Teazer, wha's happened to you? Wha' happened to our good relationship? *Pouts*

**Rumpleteazer:** Who cares..

*The camera slowly moves to the living room of Cassandra's den where Victoria and Quaxo sit while thunder rumbles outside*

**Cassandra:** Okay, guys. Where would you like to sleep tonight?

**Victoria:** *Excited* A sleepover! Oh, yay. What are our options?

**Cassandra:** The couch that you are sitting on right now, and a twin bed in the guest bedroom.

**Quaxo:** *Clears throat* I'll definitely take the couch. I wouldn't want Victoria to be uncomfortable.

**Victoria:** *Nuzzles brother* Thanks, bubby.

**Quaxo:** No, problem. So, shall we get settled?

*Later that night, when all the jellicles are sound asleep, Cassandra tip-toes into the living room for a drink. She peers over the couch to find Quaxo, peacefully sleeping. She noticed that he was very adorable when he was sleeping. As quietly as she can, she opens the door to the kitchen and pours a cup of milk from a pitcher. In the other room, the slumbering Quaxo hears the sound of a running liquid, and a dream is created..

In his dream, he is on a raft, floating down a river. At the end of the river, there is a peninsula. On the piece of land is a figure of a feminine queen. The dreaming tom traces the outline of her shape as he gets closer and closer to the girl. Her toned back, her glistening coat. She's beautiful. She's sleek and curvy in all the right areas. The raft drifts closer, and the queen starts to turn her face. Her stunning jawline.. Quaxo's eyes widen as she turns her face a little more. Her subtle yet seductive lips.. Before too long, the queen's bright, moonlit eyes are revealed*

**Quaxo:** *Awakes from his dream* Cassandra?

**Cassandra:** *Rushes into the room* Yes, Quaxo, it's me. What's wrong?

**Quaxo:** *Looks once into the girl's eyes and whispers* I will never look at you the same..

**Cassandra:** *Blushes* W-What?

**Quaxo:** I had a dream and you were the most beautiful thing in it.. Prettier than the flowing water and the flowering trees. And, in my dream, I just wanted to kiss you..

**Cassandra:** *Blushes more* Well.. *Leans in* Jellicles make dreams come true. *Kisses the tom gently*

**Quaxo:** *Kisses back, then easily pulls away* Have you always felt this way?

**Cassandra:** *Whispers slowly* Yes.

*Something about the way her lips moved across his sends shivers up Quaxo's spine. Hairs all over his body stand up as she caresses his face with the softest touch. He could stay there forever in that moment, but Cassandra has more in mind. She takes his hand and kisses it, then stands up and gestures for him to follow. They are in Cassandra's room, and Quaxo realizes what is going to happen*

**Quaxo:** Cassandra, I.. I'm nervous.

**Cassandra**: Don't be, please. *Embraces the tux-like tom*

**Quaxo:** O-okay.. *Relaxes his muscles*

**Cassandra:** *Crawls on bed as Quaxo follows* I.. l-love you. *Blushes*

**Quaxo:** *Kisses the feline's forehead and whispers* Love you, too.

*The tom's face turns a rosy color as Cassandra strokes his head. Then, she rubs his neck and easily scratches the coat on his back, causing him to relax*

**Cassandra:** Just relax, Quaxo. *Kisses him, comfortingly*

*Quaxo kisses back, with a little more passion. But, all the while he is feeling guilty. Is there another queen running through his head? Did he not want Cassandra waiting for him at the peninsula? But, this did feel amazing, he couldn't deny it. He's been lonely for so long, and all he wants is to be happy. He finds that the situation he's facing is confusing, but then again, he's in bed with a beautiful queen right now, who could complain?*

**Quaxo:** *In a voice that is confused, yet sexy* I want you.

**Cassandra:** *Whispers* Have me. *She glances at her nightstand, seeing the map that she stole from Quaxo's den, hoping he wouldn't notice it during their bedroom adventure*

*The camera switches to the interview room where Quaxo is sitting*

**Jenna:** Hi, Quaxo. You have a question, would you mind answering it?

**Quaxo:** No, of course not.

**Jenna:** Blazenaire Alda writes,

"_Quaxo/Misto/whatever they call you these days, opinions on Macavity's powers?"_

**Quaxo:** Well, I think a lot of the reason jellicles think Macavity is scary is because of his ego. His powers really aren't _that_ impressive.

**Jenna:** Thank you.

*Quaxo leaves the room and Etcetera enters*

**Etcetera:** Why am I here?

**Jenna:** Well, although you aren't involved in the show very much, you still have a questions.

**Etcetera:** Yay, fans!

**Jenna:** Blazenaire Alda writes,

"_Etcetera. everyone knows that Tug is you favorite tom but who is your favorite queen of the tribe?"_

**Etcetera:** Well, my favorite kitten friend is Electra, duh. But, my favorite adult queen in the tribe is my mum, Jellylorum.

**Jenna:** Thank you. And to finish up the show, there is a question for our producers. The question states,

"_Why did you pick the name Jenna Wadsworth? I am curious because that is actually my name."_

**Jenna:** Our head producer wrote back, saying,

"_Well, we all though Jenna would be a good name for a hostess, and there was a girl we all knew who wanted to become a journalist when she got out of college and her last name was Wadsworth. Therefore, we paired the two together to make Jenna Wadsworth!"_

*The screen fades to black*

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna:<strong> Well, thank you every for watching tonight! I hope you all enjoyed the episode, I know I did! *Big smile* Please send in a lot of interesting questions to make the next episode even better! Good night!


	5. Episode 4

Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in three months, but I promise I'm not giving up on this, or any of my stories! I hope this is as good as it was in May, and you aren't too mad at me for taking so long.. Oh, and more questions for the cats are ALWAYS appreciated :)

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not and will never own Cats.

* * *

><p>*Theme song plays*<p>

**Jenna: **Welcome back to CATS: The Reality Show, folks!

*The camera zooms to Mungojerrie still sitting beside his bedridden sister*

**Mungojerrie: **Well, sis, I'm 'eaded out. Wish me luck. *Starts towards the door with his signature knapsack on his back*

**Rumpleteazer: ***Glares* I'm really mad a' you, but g'luck, Mungo.

**Mungojerrie: ***Sighs, losing confidence* Thank ya.

*Mungojerrie heads out on his very first burglary alone. You see, one of Macavity's many mates gave birth to two male kits. They're now strong enough to do the dirty work for the Hidden Paw, and so Mac is threatening to replace the villainous twins. Now, since Rumpleteazer is hurt, Mungojerrie has to head out all by himself, and too tell the truth, he's rather clumsy. Will he be successful in stealing on his lonesome! The action happens at the end of this episode, keep watching to find out!*

*The camera now shows the behind the scenes room where Mungojerrie sits in the big, grey chair*

**Jenna: **Hello, Mungo!

**Mungojerrie:** Err, 'ello, Jenna. Whatcha got'a ask me?

**Jenna: **Well, of course, everyone wants to know if you're nervous! So, are you?

**Mungojerrie: **Well o'course I'm nervous, I mean, who wouldn't be, righ'? I know ma sister is mad a' me, an' I don't wanna let 'er down. *Pouts*

**Jenna: **Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great!

**Mungojerrie: **Thank ya.

*Cassandra's bedroom is showed. The tuxedo tom is cuddling with her and he awakens. He yawns, and attempts to wake Cassandra up*

**Quaxo:** Good morning, my queen. *Kisses Cassandra's forehead*

**Cassandra: ***Yawns* Mmm, morning.

**Quaxo: **Would you like to sleep a little more while I go catch us breakfast?

**Cassandra: **No thank you, love. I think I should get up. *Sits upright and stretches*

**Quaxo: **Of course. *Brushes the fur out of her face as he leans in to whisper in her ear* I haven't formally ask yet, so.. Will you be my mate? *Kisses her ear*

**Cassandra: ***Cheeks turn bright red* Yes. I love you.

**Quaxo: **I-

*Victoria stumbles into the room*

**Victoria: ***Confused* Bubby, why are you in here?

**Quaxo: ***Taken off-guard* I.. uh.. I got scared of the storm last night, so Cassandra invited me to sleep in here, where it's safer.

**Victoria: ***Giggles* Oh, Quaxy, you're a scaredy cat!

**Cassandra: ***Laughs* You're right, Vicky.

**Victoria: ***Climbs onto the bed* Um, Bubby?

**Quaxo: **Yes?

**Victoria: **Why's the bed all wet?

**Quaxo:** *Jaw drops and eyes widen, not wanting his sister to know about his experience last night* Uh.. Well this is embarrassing, but.. I guess I, uh.. Wet the bed last night since the storm was so scary.

**Cassandra: ***Tries to hide a smile*

**Victoria: ***Jumps off of the bed* EW!

**Quaxo: **Uh, sorry, Cassandra. We should probably get going now. *Looks at his sister* Vicky, why don't you go get a glass of milk before we leave?

**Victoria: **Okay! Why don't you put those sheets in the wash before _you_ leave? *Giggles and runs away*

**Quaxo: ***Now alone with Cassandra* I'm sorry for the bedwetting thing, I had to think of something. *Nervously laughs* I don't want her to know, quite yet.

**Cassandra: ***Caresses the tom's cheek* It's perfectly fine. I love you.

**Quaxo: **I love you, too. *Smiles*

*The two share a kiss before Quaxo and Victoria leave Cassandra's den. Cassandra decides it's time to follow the map before there were anymore distractions. She follows the map to a den a bit south from the junkyard. She stands at the doorway, eager to know who lives there. She knocks on the door, and it opens seconds later..*

*In the behind the scenes room, Quaxo sits*

**Jenna: **Good afternoon, Quaxo.

**Quaxo: **Hello, Miss Jenna. What have you to ask me today? Questions from the viewers?

**Jenna: **No, sadly. Just a general question. How do you think Victoria is going to take the news of her new sister-in-law?

**Quaxo:** I think she'll take it well. She's always smiling around Cassandra, and Vicky really doesn't dislike anyone. I just don't know exactly how to tell her.

**Jenna: **I'm sure you'll find the perfect way! Thanks, Quaxo!

**Quaxo: **My pleasure.

*The camera switches from the interview room to a shot of Bombalurina pacing about outside Tugger's den with an eager and almost sad look on her face. Meanwhile, inside..*

**Tugger (to himself):** *While looking in a mirror* Well, good morning, handsome. *Classic Rum Tum Tugger meow*

*Tugger thinks to himself: I think I'll go catch my breakfast, now. He opens the front door to his den and is shocked to see Bombalurina standing right there*

**Tugger: **Bomba, what are you doing here?

**Bombalurina:** Tug, there's something I have to tell you. I'm so, so sorry for yesterday in the field, I-

**Tugger: ***Interrupts* Shh, it's alright, baby. *Pulls her in for an embrace*

**Bombalurina: ***Pushes him away* No, it's not.

**Tugger: ***Confused* What do you mean?

**Bombalurina: **I.. I.. I'm sleeping with another tom! That's why I can't have a relationship with you. I'm not faithful. *Starts to sob a little*

*Tugger, not knowing what to say, or even what to feel, just stands motionless. He decides he's lost his appetite and returns to his den*

*The camera shows the interview room again, this time with Tugger*

**Jenna: **Wow, Tug. First of all I'd like to say that I'm really, really sorry.

**Tugger: ***winces*

**Jenna: **How would you describe your feelings right now?

**Tugger: **I'm.. hurt. I know that Bombalurina and I have just been sleeping together for awhile, but I really developed true feelings for her. I was so excited to share these new feelings with her, but.. *Tears up*

**Jenna: **Thank you, Tugger, we can stop.

**Tugger: ***Whispers* I love her..

*The camera zooms in on Coricopat and Tantomile sitting in their shared den that is covered in dark, mysterious colors*

**Coricopat:** *Hugs sister* I'm really glad you calmed down a little. I thought you were going to have an anxiety attack.

**Tantomile: **Cori, it's just overwhelming to find out who our parents are after all these years.

**Coricopat: **I know, but all we can do now is find our mother and talk to Quaxo and Victoria. They have the same father as us, for they are the only cats with powers.

**Tantomile:** Who do you think is their mother?

**Coricopat: ***Hesitant*I.. I don't know.

*The screen fades to black and shows Jenna sitting professionally at a desk*

**Jenna: **Viewers, it's your time to shine! Have an idea on who Quaxo and Victoria's mother is? Post your insight in a review and if enough people guess the correct answer, it might be revealed on the next episode!

*Outside the junkyard's gates, Mungojerrie stands, ready for the burglary of a lifetime*

**Mungojerrie (to himself): **If I mess this up, my sister'll never f'give me. I gotta do this righ'.

*The orange cat climbed ladders, jumped fences, crossed traffic-filled streets until he found the right house. It was an old, Victorian home with fancy finishes. He knew it was the house*

**Mungojerrie (to himself): **'Ere I go! *Climbs through the iron rod gate at the front of the house*

*He made his way quietly through the house, grabbing what he could fit in his bag, and to his surprise-made it out safely!*

**Mungojerrie (to himself): **I did it! I did it! My sister's gonna be so proud-a me! *Heads home*

*The camera now shows a dark, dirty alley where two cats meet face-to-face with Mungojerrie*

**Alley Cat 1: **Where you think your goin'?

**Alley Cat 2:** You think your gonna walk through our alley?

**Mungojerrie: ***Very confident* I sure am, and you can't stop me!

**Alley Cat 1: **What's in the bag, pussycat?

**Mungojerrie:** Some things tha' you aren't getting' your grubby hands on! *Starts walking*

**Alley Cat 2: **One more step and that bag, and maybe even your life, is ours.

**Mungojerrie: **Psh, righ'! *Takes one more step*

*The alley cats then jump Mungojerrie and beat him until he's unconscious. They take his bag and run off. The camera pans to the Jellicle Junkyard where Old Deuteronomy held a meeting*

**Old Deuteronomy:** *Standing on the main tire. Clears throat* Good evening, Jellicles. I have a very important announcement. I, myself, will be hosting a very special event tomorrow evening. I hope you all don't have plans, because we're all getting together and having a Jellicle dinner! Our dears Jellylorum and Jennyanydots have agreed to cook us all a meal! I hope you all attend, I'll be looking forward to it.

*The screen fades to black*

**Jenna: **Wow, what an episode! I hope it left you hanging on the edge of your seat! Please remember to do two things before returning to your day: First, leave a review saying who you think Quaxo and Victoria's mother is! Secondly, in that review, ask a question for a Jellicle! All questions, about anything, are welcome! Thank you, tune in next time!


End file.
